The Bright Begining
by Jacob1786
Summary: The Baudelaires decide to play it safe and stick on the island- but that doesn't mean crazy stuff can't come to them! Vi/Qu, Kla/Isa   Rated it M for some sexual scenes
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello all my _**adoring **_fans…

Just kidding, here's my fresh start and my first SoUE fanfiction with one intention: To keep my audience entertained. Enjoy :D

Oh and Violet is 17, Klaus is 15 and Sunny is 5.

A Series of Unfortunate Events

Book the Fifteenth

The World and its better side

By Jacob Snicket

Chapter 1

The Apple of Life…

There are a select number of people in the world who choose to live by the rarely heard saying: "Life is an apple, everyone's reaches a bitter end".

This however is solely the disposition of the people who hold on to that particular motto. This is the temperament of the people who either expect to, or know that they will reach a bitter end. My 2nd cousin Lemony expected a dismal end indeed, but he himself was not one of these select few who bit into the apple seeds of life with this dictum being the final words on his lips. This is not to say that Lemony has passed- but merely decided against the continuation of the Baudelaire investigation.

The Baudelaire siblings and now- adopted daughter Beatrice Baudelaire- are the ideal illustration of humans who prove this futile adage to be farcical. They finally discover solitude and safety, after a terrible chain of unfortunate event after unfortunate event. The apple core of the Baudelaire's life may be bitter- I have yet to find that out- but I can tell you that the bitter, bruised and ruined part of their apple has ended for now, and the sweet part approaches.

"Beatrice?" Klaus cried, launching himself out his deckchair and running over to where the sea met with the white sand of the island. Violet, Klaus and Sunny had decided to take a day off from cataloguing the mess of items in the arboretum and lounge on the sand with homemade cola that Sunny had been experimenting with the year after all the islanders left with Ishmael on Decision Day. Beatrice was a few weeks over 1 year of age and had already begun walking around the island by herself. As Klaus reached the sea to find where Beatrice had disappeared to under the waves, her brown hair emerged from the water, then the rest of her head, then her shoulders, chest, forearms, fingers, waist and thighs for she was in knee deep water for her current height. Klaus smiled at Beatrice and Beatrice giggled at Klaus because she suckered him into her new peek-a-boo game.

"Moongulbe, Kla" said Beatrice, which meant something like "Your easily duped Klaus" to which Klaus stood up in the water that swan around his shins. He put his hands on his hips and frowned at her, but burst out laughing and followed Beatrice to his deckchair and towelled her dry. Violet was lying on her front sketching blueprints for a solar powered handheld fan for hot, sunny days like these but her ribbon wasn't keeping the hair out of her eyes today and Sunny was making some more cola with dilute sea water ice cubes underneath a small parasol. Both she and Violet had much longer hair- Violet's was a ways past shoulder length, Sunny's was neck length and she was quite a bit taller too. The Baudelaire's were content with their lives on the island; they had everything they wanted and more: equipment and materials to invent with, books to read and meals to create. Although, the Baudelaire's did want more than what they had- not material things, but people. Violet, Klaus and Sunny all longed for their comrades and Beatrice too, longed to meet the amazing friends of her adoptive parents. The last time they saw a Quagmire, he was rushing away from them down one of the tributaries of Mount Mortmain. And before that it was in Hector's self sustaining hot air balloon home, in an attempt to escape the Village of Fowl Devotees.

The Baudelaire's all shook their heads simultaneously as if to clear them from their dreary thoughts, except for Beatrice who pointed to the horizon and shouted "Bi column umus!" which meant something along the lines of "Look at those storm clouds!" Violet Klaus and Sunny looked to were she was pointing and saw the bubble of storm clouds that seemed to be floating on the surface of the horizon. Violet smiled at the storm clouds and began to giggle quietly. When Klaus, Sunny and Beatrice turned around to ask what was so funny, Violet said "The one day we decide to take a day off, the storm conveniently just dumps a load more stuff to catalogue and store away,"

Klaus and Sunny joined in and then- even though she wasn't entirely sure what they were talking about- Beatrice began to laugh too. The sky slowly turned burnt orange in colour as the hours went by. Eventually the Baudelaire's decided to make their way over to the arboretum. When they got there they fed Beatrice whilst reading famous poetry and some submitted by the previous islanders out loud

It was Sunny's turn to babysit Beatrice in the tree while Violet and Klaus went back to the beach and into the large tent where Ishmael used to sit and facilitate. Inside the tent now, was a large bed, large enough for three people in fact, and this was where the Baudelaires slept during warm summer nights. Violet and Klaus walked into the tent lost in their own thoughts: thoughts about a specific book in their parent's library on farm animals and thoughts about constructing a vehicle for moving around the island quicker. But at the same time all four Baudelaires were thinking about the storm and what it would bring.

Would evil finally wash up on the shores of the island?

Would they find their friends?

Would they by chance find something or someone who would tell them what on earth the sugar bowl was and it's importance to the world?

Not one of them knew what the storm would bring, but the one thing they did know was that it would arrive by the time they were awake the next morning. So Violet, Klaus and Sunny undressed quickly then got into bed and hoped for something unexpected.

A/N: Please please please review I am entirely open to any ideas for improvement. I know I suck at writing Lemony style and I know there was zero action in this chapter but things will pick up soon!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry it took so long, coursework in the way is always a pain… Enjoy

Chapter 2- Inconceivable

As it happens, a number of unexpected objects turned up on the coastal shelf the next morning; there wasn't a lot of it but they decided to go through them anyway.  
"Shivertimbers!" Beatrice shrieked as she picked up a peculiar looking spyglass. She turned around and handed it to Violet who began inspecting it thoroughly. Whilst she was busy with that Klaus found a very well drawn map floating around in the water. He picked it up and saw that only one part was ruined- a name or title near a circled bit on the map that read:

" L E M T  
ST E PLAC "

So as Klaus examined the soggy map, Sunny spotted an overturned lifeboat that looked reminiscent of the boat they arrived in a year ago after shoving it off the roof of the Hotel Denouement. Sunny waded over to it, with the youngest Baudelaire in tow but stopped in her tracks when she heard faint breathing from behind it. When she cautiously peered over the edge of the boat's hull she froze in astonishment. Not too far away from the boat Klaus looked at the corner of the map and tried to read the small name written there. When he worked out what it said his eyes widened and the hairs on the back of his neck stood on end. At about the same time as this, Violet had worked out that the spyglass was one that worked during the day _and_ the night and when she turned around in her hands again she noticed a surname engraved in the side of it. A single tear rolled down her face as she turned to see Klaus looking at Sunny and clutching the map for dear life. Klaus turned his head around and was barely able to form a word to say to Violet, "How?" he croaked finally but Violet shook her head quickly and sprinted towards Sunny, Beatrice and the boat. Klaus followed close behind and when the all reached the overturned boat their mouths hung open.

Three heads of black hair were resting peacefully on the other side of the boat. "Quagmire?" Beatrice whispered to the triplets who were half asleep. At once their eyes opened- squinting in the sunlight, then they widened with the fear that it could all be a dream until Beatrice climbed over the hull of the boat and leaped into Duncan's lap. "Q-Quigley?" Violet gasped, with tears welling up in her eyes. "Violet? Is that- I can't believe…" Quigley stood up quickly, walked around the side of the boat and clutched Violet like he'd never let go. Klaus, Sunny, Duncan and Isadora all had huge lumps in their throats and broke down into sobs as they embraced. "I never thought we'd see you again- we thought you were…" Violet finally spluttered in Quigley's arms. "Neither did we. We thought you were dead- the fire…" murmured Quigley.  
" The hotel?" Sunny asked  
"Yeah," Duncan whispered, "We saw it all- there was so much smoke! There were people jumping out of windows and-"  
"We know," said Klaus, who stood up straight and began to walk back towards the beach, "Come on, I'm sure you're all exhausted from the storm. Let's get you guys dry." So they all waded towards the beach and the warm sand with arms around each other: Violet and Quigley had an arm around each other's waists, Klaus and Isadora had their arms draped around each other's shoulders and Duncan was carrying both Beatrice and Sunny on his back. When they reached the large tent Duncan and Isadora dumped themselves onto the gigantic bed and began to fall asleep right away. Klaus sat beside Isadora with his hand on hers and murmured, "I'm not very good at making poetry of any kind, let alone couplets. But this past year I've thought about you day and night and came up with one as good as I'll ever get," he took a deep breath then smiled when she opened her eyes and looked into his. "I don't think there's a simple way to explain how much I care,  
For every single part of you- every strand of hair." Her eyes widened and she grinned at him before yawning at length and falling asleep. Klaus kissed her forehead gently, then sat down on the sand with his back against the bed and his head on the mattress before closing his eyes himself. Duncan had already dropped off and was snoring softly. Sunny had taken Beatrice outside the tent to stop her disturbing the peace just then, so Violet and Quigley found themselves relatively alone for the first time since that chilly mountain climb that seemed so long ago.

They turned around to face each other, lost for words, and studied the changes they had gone through: not afraid to touch arms and hands and noses and cheeks and hair and ultimately lips. Quigley couldn't help but notice the pleasing length in her hair and the slightly larger bulge of her breasts- but always the gentleman he looked into her eyes straight away. Violet couldn't help but notice how muscular his arms had become and the growing bulge in between his legs behind the fabric of his jeans- but politely looked up with an increasing blush on her cheeks. Quigley and Violet felt awfully warm all of a sudden and looked away from one another, "Um, so…" Quigley began, "Yeah…" Violet finished and they both giggled. They sat on the sand facing each other for a while before unexpectedly, Quigley piped up with "So do you still like me? Or did you meet someone else? Because I still… do," he looked down at the floor before continuing, "You're so beautiful and smart and perfect I can't even stop thinking about you- not even when I'm asleep," Violet smiled at him and lifted his chin up with a finger "Ditto," she said and before she knew what she was doing she was kissing him and he was holding her like he'd never let her go again- and it was perfect. She felt like a jigsaw piece in her chest was finally fitted in the empty space she had kept with her ever since she watched Quigley wash away from her down the stream on Mount Mortmain. When he pulled back for breath he caressed her cheek with his thumb with his forehead against hers.  
"I waited so long to kiss you again Quigley," Violet murmured to him softly. Quigley Quagmire smiled at Violet Baudelaire and whispered "Ditto," before pulling her into another sweet kiss.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: As you can see I kinda gave up with the 'Lemony style'- I don't feel comfortable writing that way too much… Apologies for any inconveniences caused

Chapter 3

Isadora and Klaus

That afternoon, when everyone was well rested, there was a sort of unspoken agreement that explanations could wait- so everyone formed their own groups and drifted from the tent area. Klaus and Isadora sat on the warm sand with their feet meeting the gentle sway of the ocean blue waves, full of small Blennies drifting gracefully among the small plant life. But Klaus and Isadora paid little attention to the beauty around them but quite a lot to each other.

"So did you mean it Klaus?" Isadora asked with eyes full of hope, "What you said, I mean- in the tent? The couplet…"

Klaus grinned "Absolutely, without a doubt," he said and shifted closer to Isadora so that their shoulder were brushing at every intake of breath.

"Really?" said Isadora before turning her head a little to face him.

"Really!" cried Klaus in mock exasperation. Isadora giggled and licked her lips very quickly, then laughed harder when Klaus did it at the same time.

"Well then," she said looking away and looking back again into his eyes, "First time for everything I suppose…" Klaus replied before capturing her lips with his and following her down to lie on the sand. His heart leapt when her hand reached his face and just held it there until they broke apart slowly- their joint bottom lips separating last with the taste of each other. It took Klaus and Isadora a while to realise that he was directly on top of her, and when he did she began to blush when she felt something get harder and larger pressing into her gently. Klaus shot up on both feet in a second, turning red but still offered Isadora a hand up.

"Sorry," he mumbled, looking directly at the ground with an incredibly embarrassed look on his face up until the point where Isadora burst out laughing.

"It's not funny Is!" he shouted but joined in with her soon after and they both laughed until they were hurting and they couldn't laugh anymore. "You're such a boy Klaus," Isadora said holding her sides from the happy pain, "No duh," he said less embarrassed now that he wasn't ridiculed too much. "What about Fiona?" Isadora asked, masking her smirk very badly, "What _about_ Fiona? I don't care about her- she had her chance and she blew it. So she can wallow in self pity for the rest of her life for all I care!" Klaus replied. Isadora grinned, as much as she felt sorry for Fiona she couldn't believe Klaus would choose her. Klaus smiled again and turned towards Isadora, "I'm happy I've got you though," and he kissed her again, nudging his tongue against her lips and Isadora opened up immediately. They stood there with their feet in the wet sand for what seemed hours, breathing each other in and sharing their gentle love until they pulled apart slower than before and more reluctant. Isadora's stomach growled quietly just then and Klaus lifted her onto his back and began marching towards the arboretum, "Time for lunch I guess," he said with a still laughing Isadora on his back. They were finally together and he couldn't believe his luck.

A/N:You like? I know it's shorter than usual and the next two are gonna be pretty much the same (coursework is soo annoying) but I'l keep updating if you keep reading…


	4. Chapter 4

Duncan, Sunny and Beatrice

That afternoon, when everyone was well rested, there was a sort of unspoken agreement that explanations could wait- so everyone formed their own groups and drifted from the tent area. Duncan, Sunny and Beatrice walked with Violet and Quigley to the arboretum but split off when they reached the tree. Violet and Quigley went inside with the blatant glow of utter ecstasy on their faces and after watching this Duncan was in a fowl mood. "What's up Duncan?" Sunny asked sincerely, as they walked towards the clearing they discovered when Beatrice walked off one day. It was quite large, about 20 metres wide all around and the Baudelaires liked to use it for picnics on long afternoons. Sunny could sense something was wrong with Duncan- and not just because he was wearing a face like he had just had to drink sour milk- but because of the way he walked like he didn't care if he kicked a boulder at full force. "Hey, Duncan?" she asked  
"Oh! Sorry Sunny, what were you saying?" said Duncan, obviously out of it.  
"That's Ok," she giggled and Beatrice giggled too. Duncan smiled a little. Sunny continued, "I was asking what was up with you. Frankly you look…" She stole a glance at Beatrice before mouthing "Pissed off,"  
Duncan looked up at the clear blue sky above them as they settled down on the flattest patch of grass in the centre of the clearing, "I- I just…" he began and then sighed heavily before continuing, "I feel like I _need_ someone, you know? It's just _so _frustrating that Klaus and Izzy and now Violet and Quig… I mean it's not even like I'm jealous of Quigley, Violet is _really_ good looking but she's just not my type, you know? It's just so 'Argh!'" he ran his hand through his hair in exasperation and sighted heavily again. Beatrice frowned at his sadness and patted his hand soothingly before holding her arms out for Duncan to take her. He smiled as best he could and pulled her into his chest where she wriggled a bit before falling asleep. "Hey," he whispered to her, "I'm not a pillow!"

Sunny giggled before choosing her words carefully. She wanted so badly to cheer her friend up but at the same time she didn't want to creep him out with well meaning double entendres. But instead she said, "Duncan, for what its worth- if it would make you feel better- if I was 9 or 10 years older I would be that someone for you,"


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Sorry it took so long guys- real life is forever a concrete wall that I have to climb over…  
Enjoy.

Chapter 5 – Violet and Quigley

That afternoon, when everyone was well rested, there was a sort of unspoken agreement that explanations could wait- so everyone formed their own groups and drifted from the tent area. Duncan, Sunny and Beatrice walked with Violet and Quigley to the arboretum but split off when they reached the tree. Hand in hand, Violet and Quigley walked into the tree with shy grins on their faces. Violet had never felt so normal in her life: she had a boyfriend, she had her best friends and family around her and she was happy for more than a few minutes every month. Quigley was just as ecstatic- his life had slowed down to a crawl and it wasn't dull for once. He didn't want fast-paced, adrenaline-fuelled danger hanging over his head for a very long time. Violet squeezed his hand softly and pointed towards the large book titled, _'A Series of Unfortunate Events' _"This was the one I was talking about," said Violet, "It's the history of the island- even back when our parents were here,"  
Quigley raised his eyebrows as he reached for the book but Violet pulled his arm down slowly, "Your parents lived on the island once?" he asked- still puzzled as Violet kept his arm down.  
"Yes, apparently everything washes up on these shores. And to answer the question in your head, I didn't bring you to a secluded spot so we could read," said Violet shaking her head in mock disappointment, "The reason I brought you to a secluded area… was to be secluded," Quigley grinned at her and pushed his lips against hers without hesitation, just living the moment. Quigley shyly nudged Violet's lips and she yielded without wavering, containing a small giggle at their joint inexperience. They kissed for a while before discovering that the large armchair was much more comfortable than standing. Quigley sat down on the armchair and Violet straddled him carefully wrapping her arms around his back. They fooled around for a bit longer until Violet finally said, "Quig, you don't have to be _so_ gentlemanly all the time!" Quigley frowned a bit,  
"I thought girls liked that," he said, visibly confused.  
"Well most girls do," she explained, "But we aren't all the same you know,"  
Quigley let out a groan of relief, "You have no idea how thankful I am that you are not…"

Quigley's warm hands reached behind the fabric of Violet's blue vest top and undid her bra with surprising ease. He tried manoeuvring the bra from her shoulders but Violet slid it off first and put it on the floor. Quigley slowly caressed her back before moving gingerly to her chest and causing Violet to shiver. His hands began to stroke her breasts and rub her nipples in slow circles with his thumbs eliciting a passionate sigh from between her lips. Quigley locked eyes with Violet, understanding what she wanted him to do, and lifted the vest top slightly so her breasts were visible. He hungrily leant forward and placed his lips on one, sucking gently first then making small circles with his tongue around her nipple. "Mmmmm…" she moaned quietly.  
"You taste so good, Vi," Quigley whispered to her and then he pulled her top back down and kissed her slowly on the lips. "Quigley?" Violet began once they'd separated.  
"Yeah?" he breathed  
"Why did you stop? Not that I'm complaining about what you _did_ do- because that was wonderful…" she sighed deeply.  
"Well I think all girls want their guys to be at least semi- decent," Quigley explained with a smile.  
Violet giggled and slid off him to retrieve her bra from the wood panelled floor, "Well you thought correctly," she said not bothering to ask Quigley to turn around so she could put it back on. He looked at her for a moment then nodded to himself with a small smile. "What?" she asked as she walked back towards him.  
"30D, am I right?" he laughed.  
Violet smiled and made one of those noises on gameshows that come up when people give the wrong answer with her arms crossed in front of her forming an 'X' shape. "Nope 32D," she giggled  
"I was close though," he laughed freely. Violet pulled her top back down and settled on Quigley's lap again- facing away from him this time- so he snaked his arms around her waist, rested his chin on her shoulder and breathed on her cheek as he sighed with satisfaction. The gratifying calm ended abruptly once Klaus walked in with Isadora on his back and the rest weren't far behind. There was a silence that revealed a small moan from Beatrice's lips that produced a laugh from everyone. Klaus put Isadora down and plucked Beatrice from the floor in one movement like he always did. Beatrice stopped groaning and laughed her cute baby laugh as she flew through the air in his arms. "Let's get you some food, B!" he whispered in her ear to which she shouted "Miam, miam!" which probably meant something like "Food! Yum!".

Sunny spurred into action once Beatrice was occupied. She put on the apron that she discovered in the arboretum's collection of miscellaneous items and stepped onto the long stool Violet designed for her to reach the stove and kitchen surfaces whenever she needed to cook. Violet got up next to reach for two of the tinned soups in the top cupboard they would feed Beatrice for lunch. Sunny stepped down and retrieved a small pot from one of the floor cupboards to heat it up in and Klaus grabbed a teaspoon from a drawer because they didn't have any cutlery small enough for Beatrice apart from that. The Quagmire triplets looked on with visibly impressed expressions. They had all taken on the roles of parents and adjusted to it in such a short space of time: Klaus had become a father to her, and Violet and Sunny had become mothers. While the soup was heating up, Beatrice was yelling at Klaus to put her down so she could run over to Duncan, who was obviously her new favourite person. Klaus looked put out so Isadora walked over to him and gave him a squeeze. Once the soup was done Violet poured a baby portion of it into a small bowl and poured the rest into separate bowls for everyone else as Sunny sliced some fresh bread to go with it.  
"Come on," Sunny said untying the apron she was wearing, "We'll eat in the picnic clearing,"  
Everyone got up and helped to carry stuff to the clearing with Duncan and Beatrice leading the way very slowly because Beatrice had decided to play a game that involved touching every tree on the way to the clearing. When they finally got there Violet handed her bowl to Quigley and she spread out a large cloth sheet for everyone to sit on. Duncan fed Beatrice her soup whilst simultaneously eating his own because she refused to eat with anyone else, Sunny ate beside them, Violet and Klaus sat in one corner of the picnic sheet and Quigley and Isadora sat in another.

Everyone finished within the same time and a weird silence filled the group. After about 30 agonizing seconds Klaus finally spoke up:

"I think it's time to talk,"


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I've been dreading writing this chapter from day one, not because I hate the plot, but because I didn't ever think I'd pull it off. Tell me what you think of it...

Chapter 6- The picnic talk

"I think it's time to talk," Klaus said.  
At once the Quagmire's eyes travelled to the covered ground with ambiguous expressions on their faces. They didn't seem to be sad, embarrassed or shy but there was a certain weight to their words when they replied with an equally ambiguous, "Yeah we do,"  
Beatrice crawled over to Klaus and snuggled next to his outstretched leg.

"What happened on Hector's balloon home?" Sunny asked  
"When we spotted the eagles at first we thought they might be migrating," Quigley began to explain, "But they were heading straight towards us,"  
"And H-Hector said that they were the type of eagle that stay in their territory unless forced out by something or something incredibly destructive towards them or their environment," added Isadora with a sniff.  
"Then what?" Violet asked.  
"Well I was the one who saw _The Queequeg_ first," said Duncan, "Hector told me to send a telegram to the submarine before I could tell him it had already arrived. Then I saw Kit's head pop out of the hatch, pulling out a half inflated Voluminous Firm Dinghy behind her. I watched her and the rest of the crew pile books and loads of other equipment into the dinghy once it was full with air,"  
Everyone moved in closer to where Klaus was because Beatrice had fallen asleep on him and they didn't want to wake her up. "After a while the birds were getting closer," Duncan continued, "Hector, Is and Quigley started throwing the worms we used for fishing at them; to throw them off course and it worked quite well. As they got closer you could see the man with a beard, but no hair and the woman with hair, but no beard being held up in mid-air by their shoulder pads" Duncan stopped to allow someone else to pick the story up- so Isadora did.

Isadora cleared her throat and went on where Duncan left off, "The bald guy with the beard blew a whistle and half of the birds charged towards us faster than I've ever seen a bird fly. Hector was screaming something I couldn't hear over the screech of the birds but Quigley handed me a frying pan- so I got what he was trying to say,"

"So you beat the birds off?" Klaus asked

"Yeah, but obviously it was nowhere near enough," said Quigley "They came at the balloons like a bomb with their the talons and their beaks- the impact rocked the whole house,"

"How long did it take?" Sunny asked.

"Not long- by the time Duncan had realised the telegram device had fallen out-"

"It fell out? That means-!" Violet interrupted.

"Yeah, it fell onto Kit just as she got out of the submarine," Isadora said. "We started falling slowly because the balloons hadn't completely deflated, but then we began to gather speed,"

"How far up were you?" Klaus asked

"About 100ft from sea level at a guess- we started to float upwards a bit because we were going so fast- and when we reached the water the mobile home created a huge wave that went in all directions," said Duncan .  
"What happened next?" Klaus asked

"We saw it in the water," Duncan said ambiguously  
"Saw what?" Sunny inquired  
"The Great Unknown," they said together

"The black question mark Sunny- the one we saw when we were on _The Queequeg,"  
_"Oh, Kit said that you went to it," Sunny replied to the Quagmires

"You saw Kit?" cried Isadora  
"When?" shouted Quigley  
"Where is she?" yelled Duncan  
"Is she all right?" They all asked

Violet, Klaus and Sunny looked at each other sadly- remembering the odd grief they felt when Kit gave her last to bring Beatrice into the world. They had only met her twice, but because of her connection to their parents and her caring demeanour, she was the most kind-hearted person they had met since the very first fire. She meant so much to the Baudelaires that they cried for her numerous times- just as they did when their parents died. "Beatri- I mean, Kit came to the island on the books a year ago," Violet began, "Only a few days after we arrived, the islanders were driven to the point of mutiny. Olaf threate-"

"OLAF?" they all shrieked.  
Klaus frowned. It seemed they were going in circles and making little progress with the story. He had always disliked stopping in the middle of one and was having a hard time remaining patient.  
"Yes, Olaf." Klaus said curtly "Whenweleftthehotelolafwasinthesameboataswewerewhenwepusheditofftheroof. Thenthestormbroughtushereandweabandonedhimonthecoastalshelfbuthereturnedwhenwetriedtomakeweaponsfortheislanderstosavekitandthreatenedeveryonewiththemedusoidmycelium. Thefacilitatoroftheislandshothimwiththeharpoongunwithoutknowingthemushroomswerethereandtheyallsailedawaystilldyingfromthepoisionapartfromishmaelwhoatetheantidoteintheapples. Kit died giving birth because she could not eat the apple without hurting the baby," Klaus let out a deep breath and pointed in Beatrice's direction.  
"This baby is Kit's child. This baby is Beatrice Baudelaire." Tears fell freely from his eyes and soon they were all crying silently onto each other's shoulders. It was a sad moment, and they all were grateful that Beatrice had decided to fall asleep so that she would not share this sadness. The Sun began to descend across the sky a little- leaving longer shadows across all their faces. The glare of the afternoon sun had slowly become duller and less angry.

_There's still time__, _they thought together, _The story can be told at any time._

A/N: I know it's short but I got a bit of writer's block…_  
_


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I am so sorry to everyone who I've left hanging- your wait is finally over!  
Here's a brief bridge chapter before the next whole one.

Chapter 7-The greatest unknown

It took a while but they all recovered. And after a small silence in Kit's memory, Klaus –still eager to get the rest of the story- asked with a sniff, "What happened on or in The Great Unknown?" Duncan looked up at Klaus, "We don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?" Sunny asked.

"I mean we don't remember anything about it. It sort of grew so big that it was dark everywhere and then we were inside," Duncan explained "The next thing we remember was waking up on the costal shelf," Isadora and Quigley nodded in agreement.

"But it's been a _year_," Violet gasped "A whole _year _erased from memory!"

"What?" Isadora exclaimed, "You're kidding!"

"Haven't you noticed the change in our bodies Is?" Quigley asked " I know we've only been awake half the day, but still… I mean it's hard not to notice that Sunny has a full head of hair, that me, Klaus, and Duncan have gotten taller and the growth of yours and Violet's boo—"

"OK! Ok I get it Quig!" Isadora yelled. Duncan rolled his eyes and stroked Beatrice tenderly as his siblings scowled at each other. There was a trademark silence of deep thought.

"Maybe there wasn't anything to remember," Klaus speculated

"What do _you_ mean?" Sunny asked her brother.  
"I mean that 'The Great Unknown' is a euphemism for death right? It's just a thought but you guys could have been dead- or similar- for a year," he explained gravely.

The Quagmires were gobsmacked. Violet shook her head. "Are you being serious?" she stared "Are you suggesting our friends have been risen from the dead- or held in suspended animation- until now? Our lives are crazy enough, Klaus" Violet sighed.  
"It makes sense though," Sunny piped up. All heads turned her way for an explanation and she looked to Klaus for insight.  
"Well there could be something bigger than all of this," Klaus began "The Great Unknown is just one mystery. There must be more than just _this_. There has to be a reason for everything: V.F.D, the sugar bowl… Everything," All arguments promptly ceased.

Several minutes later Violet began a new topic of discussion, "Klaus- I think it means we need to go back," she said.

"Leave the island?" Klaus said, " And go where?"  
"Anywhere," Violet said, "We can't stay here forever. There's everything we might need but it's not right to be so far from the world- especially not for Beatrice" she added.  
"What about the evil we left behind? Isadora asked "All the treachery and the lies and the death."  
"You'd think we would've all had enough treachery for a lifetime," Klaus said, squeezing her hand, "but there's more to life than safety"

A/N: Again a thousand apologies for taking forever! I've had a hectic couple of months- but that's no excuse. I now vow to try harder at updating on time; at _least _once a month if not more. Tell me watcha think.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8- Decisions, decisions…

"We _will _get bored eventually" said Violet to Klaus, "There's no denying it"

"And Beatrice need to know what it's like as a normal child," said Sunny. Klaus frowned slightly and turned to his new 'girlfriend'. Klaus didn't like the term, but Isadora always giggled when he said it. "What's your take on this Is?" he asked plainly.

"Well I guess we could. But even if we could blend back into society how would we achieve anything? I mean, in order for us to live we need money, jobs provide money but they require resumes with personal details, birthdays etcetera. We'd need entirely new identities- and that alone takes money to produce." Duncan opened his mouth to interrupt but Isadora stopped him with a hand, "I'm aware that we have _fortunes_ you retard but we have no way of accessing them legally." She patted Klaus' hand comfortingly and shook her head slowly, "I don't think we can go back, Bookworm," she whispered causing him to blush furiously. Quigley mumbled something a little too loudly to go undetected but quiet enough to be incoherent. All heads turned for something like the third time that day and Sunny giggled at that realisation.

They all had "What did you say?" written on their faces. "I said 'What about the sugar bowl?'" Quigley declared. Violet broke the short silence that followed, "What about it?" she asked

"We can't just disassociate ourselves with it- no matter how much we try to" Quigley replied. "It's part of our lives and part of our duty to protect it as the last known members of V.F.D,"

They all knew the gruesome truth but not one of them could say they liked it. It would involve more treachery, fear, sadness and despair than they had ever encountered but it had to be done. It had to be done otherwise whatever the sugar bowl happened to be- it would be there fault if it fell into the wrong hands.  
"If we go back it will be kill or be killed- how can we do that?" Klaus suddenly cried out, "Our parents, Uncle Monty, Aunt Josephine, Kit and everyone else all died because of Olaf's greed for money and power. Are we prepared to destroy the lives of other people's loved ones? Can we really cause that much suffering knowing the very pain their families will feel?"

"Depending on the contents of the sugar bowl," Sunny replied quietly "It may be the lesser of two evils." Everyone nodded gravely.  
"So, we need to find out as much about the sugar bowl as we can before we act," Violet said reassuringly.  
"How do we do that? It might be possible if the library of records still existed at Heimlich hospital" Isadora worried. Duncan chuckled softly.  
"There's bound to be more than one library of records in the world Is," he argued.  
Klaus grimaced, "Not for long though," he countered "Every associate of Olaf and other evil people are sure to discover and destroy them- if not already- the evidence that could put them behind bars. We have to be quick." 

And the meeting ended there.

They packed up all the picnic things and made their way back to the tree. Klaus Duncan and Quigley went in search of mattresses while the girls put up some spare tents on the beach around the large meeting tent. The tents were all around eight feet tall when set up correctly and about ten feet wide- so there was plenty of space for a couple of people. The sun was taking it's time to set- so there was plenty of time to set them up before darkness ensued. After nearly an hour the boys came back on the sleigh pulled by the usually very slow sheep, but it was travelling a lot quicker due to Violet's tinkering- she had attached some reinforced steel skis to reduce friction. "There weren't any more bed frames apart from the one in the largest tent," said Duncan, as they pulled up right in front of said tent. "You mean there weren't any more bed frames intact," Klaus corrected, "But there were more than enough mattresses." The friends began unloading the mattresses into the 3 extra tents. "Soo…" Violet began when they had done it all, "Who's sleeping where?" The sea answered with its lapping waves on the sand.  
They all looked at each other and laughed together.  
"Well who wants the big tent?" Duncan stepped up. Violet put her hand up, "Um, me," she said softly  
"Ok," Duncan replied, "Who's, um, 'sharing' with Violet?" Quigley raised his hand tentatively- almost looking to Klaus for approval- to Violet's annoyance- and he received a shrug and a smile that said 'I don't mind- after all I'm sharing with Is,'.  
Duncan turned to Klaus but said nothing when he got the same look Quigley did. So he turned to Sunny and Beatrice, "I guess that leaves us three. Who do you wana share a tent with Bea?" he asked.

"Iwa… Iwa you Dunky!" Beatrice laughed toddling her way to Duncan and grabbing his trouser legs. Duncan cracked a wide smile. He turned to Violet, "Shall we go and get some milk and nappies or something like that?" Violet giggled quietly behind a hand, "I _do_ know how to do one Violet- don't laugh!" Duncan whined as they walked off together "See you soon, okay?" he said, looking over his shoulder to Beatrice.  
"Kaaaay!" Beatrice laughed as Violet and Duncan jogged away into the orangey-darkness. They all settled onto the cool sand that had taken up an interesting shade of red in the sunset, and by the time Violet and Duncan disappeared into the shade of the trees they were chatting and playing around as if the afternoon's conversation was just a dream. The whole day had felt like a dream for the small team of V.F.D members and they kept expecting to wake up to reality with tears in their eyes and wet patches on their underwear from all of the fierce romantic excitement. Nevertheless the 'dream' continued: Sunny and Quigley sat side-by-side talking animatedly about their favourite foods both now _and_ before their series of unfortunate events, Klaus and Isadora played the parents by pinning Beatrice down and tickling her so she wouldn't run into the waves and Duncan and Violet making their way back from warming milk and getting nappies and a change of clothes for Beatrice.  
When they got back Beatrice had long since given in and had decided to play around with the sand until her milk arrived. Duncan carried everything else in a large backpack along with some blankets for everyone to use that night. He delivered Beatrice's milk first then distributed the sheets to everyone to put on their mattresses.

Once everyone had done they came back to sit on the sand in front of Violet and Quigley's tent to chill out before bed. They sat in an easy lull as they just listened to the calm crashing of the waves, the quiet whooshing of the breeze and the small sucking noises Beatrice made as she drank her milk in Duncan's arms. Everything was serene and calm and just perfectly quiet. The view was flawless, as was the faint smell of the numerous apple tress planted around the island masked slightly by the salty sea- the Baudelaires had never wanted to leave the haven they had discovered on that fateful boat ride with Olaf and the Quagmires had never seen a place so unblemished in their entire lives and felt exactly the same. As they watched the sun until it became fully submerged in the depths of the horizon in the back each of their minds was the sad thought that they would never achieve this kind of peace if they ever returned to the city.  
"I don't feel much like sleeping," said Duncan, cutting through the musings of his friends "It still doesn't feel real yet," he hugged the droopy-eyed Beatrice closer to him, "Even when you're all close enough to touch,"  
"You can say that again," Violet smiled tiredly and yawned, "But I think I need some- that 'talk' of ours really drained me," Everyone nodded in agreement.  
"We didn't tell you about the other hollow trees did we?" said Klaus suddenly.  
"There are others?" Isadora and Quigley said together in surprise.  
"Yeah. There are a few dotted around the arboretum. The one I was thinking of thought was the clothes storage tree," Klaus explained.  
"So we can change out of these tomorrow… I never pegged you as a forward thinker Klaus!" Isadora laughed, and then yawned long and hard enough for everyone else to catch it.  
"I think that's the 'go to bed' signal guys," Sunny declared  
"Kaay…" Beatrice said sleepily before closing her tired eyes and snuggling in Duncan to fall asleep. This earned a quiet "Aw…" from all the girls in the group and a smile from all the guys. Duncan stood up quickly so he didn't jostle her and said goodnight before backing in to his and Beatrice's tent. Sunny followed suit and trudged into her own after bidding everyone goodnight. Violet, Quigley, Klaus and Isadora lay back on the sand and gazed at the numerous stars in the darkening sky.  
"So we're really leaving?" Klaus asked quietly  
"Yeah," Violet breathed, "On Decision Day,"

"How long until then?" Isadora questioned.  
"Just under three weeks," Violet said with a weary sigh.  
"We're gonna need at least two boats, or one big ship," Quigley said.  
Violet and Klaus grinned together "We can tell you about that tomorrow" Klaus said, getting up and offering his hand to Isadora. She took it with a smile and he pulled her up gently, "Goodnight guys," she said to Violet and Quigley. They waved in reply and turned towards each other as Isadora and Klaus walked over to their tent. "I don't care for singles much…" Isadora admitted as they walked through the folds in their tent, "I'm pushing mine up against yours if you don't mind, Klaus," she whispered as she pressed herself against him before kissing him quickly on the lips.  
"I don't mind," Klaus grinned, "I don't mind at all,"

While that steamy session was about to begin, Violet and Quigley were sitting face-to-face alone on the sand. "I—" They both said at exactly the same time and laughed anxiously- they both had important things to say, "You go first," Violet said.  
"Ok, I was gonna say that I don't think that we should have done what we did the tree this afternoon," Quigley admitted  
Violet frowned confusedly, "Why not?" she asked.

"I'm not saying it because you'll think I'm weird," he blushed all of a sudden.  
"I already think you're weird!" Violet joked, "Look I'm not gonna judge you or anything- just tell me Quig," she pleaded.  
"It's nothing," he mumbled in reply, playing with some sand.  
"Come on," she said softly, "It really can't be that hard to say,"

"I'm… I'm not saying it didn't _feel_ good- it's just… It's just that, _realistically _that… Feeling up your girlfriend isn't really a first… A first date, kind of thing. I mean- I've totally taken advantage of both our… Um… _Sexual urges_. Look basically I feel bad for doing what we did so early in our… Relationship," Quigley blurted, letting out a huge sigh. Violet's heart swelled at her boyfriend's deep concern for the development of their togetherness. She had never had anyone say something so caring, intimate and heartfelt in her life. She leapt onto Quigley and pulled him into a bone-crushing hug, "Quigley, you…" she planted a kiss on his surprised lips, "You. Are. _So_. Sweet," she whispered. Quigley could only grin.  
"Come on," said Violet- getting up and pulling Quigley up with her, "Tonight I'll settle for a passionate kiss and sweet nothings in my ear…" Quigley laughed quietly as he stood up, tugged Violet towards him and pressed his lips against hers. The cool breeze, the beautiful night sky and the smell of the sea was soon forgotten as they lost themselves in each other once again.

A/N: You must be thinking: "WHAT? The summary says they don't leave!"

Either that or: "WHAT? I waited forever for THAT?"  
Well you'll find out what happens soon enough. Thanks for reading as always guys!

P.S.: There will be a couple of chapters of fluff for a while… Be warned


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9- Busy night activities

BEWARE: This chapter contains scenes of a very sexual nature, with vivid descriptions of sexual acts. Please do not read if you will be offended. :)

A/N: It's been a while- this is gonna be a real short one because it really is just smut. Enjoy.

"I don't care for singles much…" Isadora admitted as they walked through the folds in their tent, "I'm pushing mine up against yours if you don't mind, Klaus," she whispered as she pressed herself against him before kissing him quickly on the lips.  
"I don't mind," Klaus grinned, "I don't mind at all,"

They pushed their mattresses together and stripped to their underwear; well, _Isadora _undressed and Klaus watched until she cleared her throat loud enough for him to snap out of his reverie. He stripped to his boxers and jumped onto the make-shift bed to lie face to face with his new girlfriend. They exchanged soft kisses, gently pressing their lips and tongues together as the night drew on and everything went still. They were pretty content in just lying together in each other's arms- but there was a sense of urgency after the very grim conversation that afternoon.  
"Klaus?" Isadora whispered  
"Mmm?" he was stroking her face  
"Honestly, the only thing I can say is that I'm frightened,"  
Klaus frowned worriedly "Why?"  
"We could die. We're putting ourselves back in danger as agents of V.F.D. It's more terrifying than before because it's our choice to protect that which matters most- even if we don't know what it is..." Isadora trailed off. Klaus was about to say something but she held a finger up to his mouth to silence him, "I wanted to experience so much. You know, before everything..."  
Klaus did know, he wanted to become a University professor, he wanted to father a family of his own and raise his children with the same amount of love he received, he wanted to meet the girl of his dreams, he wanted to fall in love.  
"Yeah..." he breathed, eyes closed and ears wide open, listening to the small to-ing and fro-ing of the sea.  
After a small space of quietude, Isadora sat up abruptly. 

"What is it?" Klaus asked  
"I always wanted to have sex," Isadora said with her eyes boring into his. Klaus' heart stopped- for just a second- then it began to beat again sending a rush of blood to his face and down to another place.  
"Um, me too?" Klaus could feel the weight of the condom in his trouser pocket wondering how she could of known. Isadora giggled at his reaction and began to explain, "I don't want to be dead or severely injured before my first sexual experience, Klaus. I want- no, I _need _to get... um... intimate at least once, it's like a milestone of life right? Like a rite of passage." Klaus nodded dumbly. He was out of it from when Isadora had said _'sexual experience'. _He had now idea how he was going to do this, he hadn't even watched pornography to see what he was supposed to be doing- but he'd read enough biology textbooks to know _how _to do it. Yet before he knew it they were joined at the lips: hands roamed freely as each knew each other's inexperience, and they revelled in it all the same. Isadora shifted herself on top of Klaus while they broke apart for air. Klaus' eyes were begging for another kiss but Isadora shook her head, looking fierce.  
"I wanna try something out first," she purred. She sat upright and lowered herself onto Klaus. She began to slowly grind herself onto Klaus' concealed but visible member. Klaus moaned as he threw off his T-shirt and flopped back down on his back- concentrating on the pleasure he was receiving. Isadora increased her pace and was rewarded when Klaus bucked his hips.  
"Is?" Klaus asked between gasps, "I want… to be… inside… you," He pulled his shorts off and took the condom out of his trouser pocket. "Wait," Isadora murmured "You wont need to use that," she unclipped her bra, showcasing her full breasts. Klaus passed a thumb over her left breast and pinched her nipple slightly. Isadora gasped in pleasure, then she put two hands around Klaus' shaft and pumped it up and down. He lasted just 30 seconds before coming on Isadora's arms and chest until his penis stopped twitching. She made fast work of his come and then she lowered her head to suck him dry.  
"Again? No, Isa, its your tur—Aaaah" Klaus gave in as she deepthroated him. Again and again her beautiful face went down until he climaxed again- this time he didn't come. "Now it's my turn," Isadora whispered huskily with a tone so seductive it made Klaus rock-hard again.  
"I see your plan now," Klaus said as he flipped her over, "Make me come so I don't knock you up…"  
Isadora licked her lips, planted a quick kiss on Klaus' lips then whispered in his ear, "Fuck me now,"

Klaus gently pressed into her, taking his time not to hurt her- but she wrapped her legs around him and pulled him down. Isadora moaned quietly at the contact. It felt so much better than stuffing a finger inside herself until she came. The warmth and thickness and the friction of one thrust was almost enough to make her go over the edge. She moaned again, abruptly, making Klaus stop in his tracks.  
"Oh my gosh. Is? Are you O.K? Do you want me to st—"  
"NO!" Isadora almost screamed before remembering that tents weren't soundproof, "I want you to drill me to climax or you're not getting any for a long time!"  
He didn't need to be told twice. Klaus began pumping immediately, slowly at first but was encouraged by Isadora's moans and started to increase his speed. Soon their hips were slapping together rhythmically in a world of pleasure, muffling their moans with brief kisses. Klaus had orgasmed twice in about 10 minutes so he wasn't ejaculating any-time soon, but Isadora was on the edge. Klaus' thickness was constantly rubbing against her G-spot, sending ripples of pleasure throughout her body at every thrust.  
"Faster, Klaus... please," she moaned. Klaus obeyed. The slamming of their hips increased in speed and Isadora felt that tight knot release into ecstasy. She was teary-eyed and a little worn out but she felt wonderful. Klaus had not stopped. He continued to pump in and out, faster and faster until she came again and again. When he did pull out he lowered hi face between her legs and licked. Isadora whimpered, she was at the point where she would collapse from another orgasm but she was writhing in delicious pleasure. He was licking and sucking on her clitoris for only a few seconds before she exploded for the final time. She was crying tears of joyfulness- she didn't think sex could be so amazing.

"Was _that _the sort of sexual experience you were after, Is?" Klaus smirked  
"Oh, fuck yes," Isadora murmured sleepily before drifting off into dreams of endless nights with Klaus.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The Long Lost Mystery

"It's the sugar bowl!"  
"What the-?"

"Don't bullshit me,"

"Uh, LANGUAGE?"

"It's a bowl used to hold sugar… Duh"

"It could be any old bowl!"

"Let's look, what's inside?"

The group splashed through the shallow water that constantly covered the coastal shelf towards the small, white, bowl shaped object bobbing up and down. They formed a circle around the bowl and peered inside it. There was a note- taped to the rim of the bowl in a small clear plastic food bag so the contents wouldn't be damaged. "Book!" shouted Beatrice as she pointed to the note from Duncan's arms.

"No honey, that's paper," Violet said flashing a smile at her.  
"Paper! Paper! Paper!" she cried.

Klaus reached down to remove the note from the otherwise empty bowl and read it to himself in silence. A confused look emerged on his face as he began to concentrate on the contents of the squiggly handwriting.

"What is it Klaus? What does it say?" Isadora asked. Klaus took a deep breath and read it out:

"_The entrails of this bowl are extinct,_

_But this is not what certain minds think_

_Minds of thieves and minds of robbers  
Minds of the evil and of the murderous_

_Consequently to you I trust  
Keep this little white lie hush-hush_

_For as sad as this truth may be  
The lie gives purpose to lives indefinitely_

_Regrettably this perilous lie _

_Leads to many perilous lives_

_Including that of the Baudelaires  
Who's countless dangers have been shared_

_So call me evil, selfish, or call me wrong  
For attempting to leave you this terrible song  
Yet I cannot bear another day_

_With such a heavy conscience upon me laid"_

_**L. Snicket **_

"Lemony? Lemony Snicket?" the Quagmires gasped together.  
"Lemony…" Violet said "Isn't he dead?"  
"What makes you say that?" Duncan said with a slight frown.

"Well in the large book in the house-tree, called _'A Series of Unfortunate Events'_ our parents wrote that they were going to call Violet 'Lemony' if she was a boy- and in our family it's a tradition to name your child after someone who has died." Sunny explained.

"Well he definitely wasn't dead 17 years ago," Quigley mused, "Perhaps they were given false information while they lived here,"  
"Or maybe he faked his death to get the authorities off his back," Duncan mused

Everyone nodded in agreement of this logic.

"So is he Kit's brother?" Klaus asked- eager for information he pulled out his commonplace book and a pencil.  
"Yeah, and Jacques' too," Quigley said with a small, sad smile, "I really miss him,"

"Do you think he knew Kit was pregnant?" Sunny asked worriedly.  
"I doubt it- Lemony's been on the run like you have- for crimes he didn't commit for nearly two decades. It's really got to be difficult for him to contact anyone," said Isadora as she took a look at the poem the last surviving Snicket had written- probably on a beach someplace where three children once liked to visit on grey, clouded days when no one else would be there- or most likely on another beach on the other side of the globe desperately scribbling the last words before he was caught by the authorities, or drowned by the rapidly rising tide.

"This is either a very poorly thought-out riddle, or a half decent free-form piece of poetry," Isadora speculated.  
"If I was Lemony, I'd take the last thing you said," Klaus chuckled- still noting down the details coming out of her brother's mouths.  
"I would too. It's _way_ too simple to figure out- and Lemony shouldn't really be this sloppy after nearly 20 years of running…" said Isadora  
"Do you think he could have been in a rush?" Violet suggested.  
"Not likely, otherwise he wouldn't have bothered to make it rhyme…" said Sunny.  
"Maybe he had a rhyming dictionary on him," Klaus posed as he looked up from his notes.  
"And he just _happened_ to find the right words that made sense?" Duncan asked disbelievingly.  
Quigley shrugged, "It could happen,"

Everyone laughed. They waded leisurely back to the island, inspecting the floating debris on the coastal shelf on their way back to the island and breakfast. The night before had been rough out at sea despite the wonderful sunset the septet had fallen asleep to. Not that they would have noticed at all; while everyone else was out cold Klaus and Isadora were engaged in some busy night activities. Lemony Snicket had escaped the authorities by _acquiring _a small motor boat from the coast of a beach far away that same night and had written a half decent free-form poem under the light of the moon.

He'd lost track of the orphans- but instead wrote to his editor that he'd "concluded his investigation". Lemony was under the impression- for several weeks- that the Baudelaires had left the island to find civilisation once more, and attempt to integrate themselves into normal life back in the city. He soon realised that this was not the case after an in-depth conversation with a certain coal black snake and an acquaintance of his who happened to be a snake charmer/interpretor. Along with ramblings about how Ishmael was found out for the misguided fool he was and how eventually he was pushed off the raft in a second mutiny, Ink told Lemony about how attached the orphans seemed to the island where their parents once lived.

That entire year, in between various car-chases and the like, Lemony's attempts to reach that particular island had failed. He choreographed his voyages with small storms, mild weather warnings and pseudo-hurricanes but to no avail. He'd made his way to the shores of Australia, Fiji and Reunion Island (where surprisingly he was not met with the trademark suspicious glance of the authorities).

So when he _acquired_ that motor boat off the coast of Madagascar and had the idea to put a message in a bottle, he didn't expect it to hit its mark. He did however, hope that the Baudelaires would do one of two things:

Make a decision to leave the island and leave tracks for Lemony and his dwindling number of friends and volunteers to find

Wait on the island long enough for Lemony to reach them... Eventually 


End file.
